


Goodman family drama

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Divorce, Remarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: Takes place a few years before the show, the story of how Cyrus learned his mom was getting remarried, Josh Rush liked it?





	Goodman family drama

Cyrus shifted on the uncomfortable leather couch in his mother’s study. Study, not office, which Cyrus didn’t understand she never studied in there. His mother hadn’t laughed at that joke when he’d told her it back in 3rd grade. His mother had an office downtown where she saw clients but sometimes she’d have sessions in here. Even though he was 10 Cyrus couldn’t help noticing whenever he was in here he sat on the couch like the clients and his mother sat in her therapist chair.

He wasn’t generally allowed in here, his mother only brought him in when they had something serious to talk about. Cyrus let his eyes wonder over the room. There were big bookshelves covered in books on phycology, and worryingly raising children. African masks and weird abstract art was always all over the walls. No pictures of him, or anyone else. 

His mother leaned in adjusting her glasses and resting her elbows on her knees. “Cyrus, before we talk I just wanted to ask how you’ve been feeling?” Her tone was friendly and neutral and Cyrus tried not to flinch. It was her phycologist voice, like he was stranger who was paying her to listen. “I’m good” he tried to keep the nerves out of his voice, his parents had told him they were divorcing in this room. They’d been so clam, so reasonable, that even as a five year old he hadn’t been upset, not till later that is. Nancy Goodman gave him a slight smile “Good, isn’t an emotion Cyrus, how about you give me 5 feelings you’re having right now?”

Cyrus sighed. “um nerves, agita, worry, concern, and um anxiety?” He tried to smile like it was a joke. “Hmmm” his mother said barely raising an eyebrow, her finger twitched and he could tell she really wanted a note pad to write something down. “Well I want you to know, this isn’t about anything bad Cyrus” Adults always said that before they dropped the world down on top of you. “You know David?” She asked. Of course Cyrus did know his mother’s boyfriend, she insisted on calling him her ‘friend’ which was strange. Nancy had met David Levi at some convention for phycologists 3 years ago. 

His mother didn’t want for an answer to her question. “Well as you know David and I have been” she stopped to try to find a way not to say ‘dating’ “In a relationship for awhile now and we’ve decided to move forward to the next step in that relationship” Cyrus looked at her blankly. It sounded like to him they were merging businesses. His mother smiled for real for the first time “Cy, David and I are getting married” 

“oh” It was the best Cyrus could do. The real human emotion that had briefly been on his mother’s face washed away replaced with her professional face again. “How do you feel about that?” She asked and he saw her hand move involuntarily to write down his answer even though she didn’t have a pen or pad. “Um” how did he feel? he didn’t know “alright, I’m happy for you” Cyrus was pretty sure that was true. “And how do you feel about David?” she’d asked him this question a lot other the years. How’d he feel about David? how could any one feel anything about David? the man was the most boring person Cyrus knew. His grandma once said that David was parve, Cyrus wasn’t sure how that applied to a person, but at the same time thought it fit David really well.

He realized he was taking too long to answer and his mother was going to read into that. “Um he’s nice” David wasn’t not nice. “Do you have any questions” she leaned in her tone making it clear she not only expected him to, she really hoped he did. Cyrus did have questions, lots of them, would David move in with them? When was the wedding? he’d been the ring bearer at his dad’s wedding and it had been a disaster. Would his mother be Nancy Levi? or Nancy Goodman-Levi? However he didn’t ask any of them, questions to his mother had a habit of twisting around to be questions from her to him. Questions he almost never had an answer for. “Um nope, uh I just remember I’m suppose to meet Buffy at the Spoon? um can I go?” His mother smiled leaned forward and patted his knee. “Yes of course, and I’m really proud of how well you’re taking this, very grown up”

Cyrus slide into a booth across from Buffy panting. He’d run most of the way here, texting her on the way. She’d still beat him here and had had time to order a chocolate milkshake. “So what’s up?” she said arching an eyebrow his way. “My mom is getting married, again, to David” he said. Buffy raised her eyebrows and pushed her milkshake across the table to him. He took it and smiled at her. “Want to talk about it?” Buffy asked. “Oh god no” Cyrus looked horrified. “Good” Buffy said “I ordered a extra large thing of baby taters, you can have half” Cyrus smiled at her deeply grateful.


End file.
